


Once Upon a Time

by Mariss95



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Canon, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Holidays, Humor, Motorcycles, Pregnancy, Romance, Weddings, alternative universe, five sentence ficlets, mentions of merlance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 12,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariss95/pseuds/Mariss95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of ficlets, in response to tumblr prompts or challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are you dead?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This story is basically a collection of ficlets from various prompts and challenges. Each chapter is a stand alone piece.  
> I would be tremendously thankful if you reviewed on every chapter you liked or thought was special. Getting feedback of any kind is so meaningful and I deeply appreciate and enjoy reading your opinions, favourite lines and such :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first four chapters are ficlets in response to a line of dialogue and an emotion behind it, taken from [this meme](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/post/87370771412/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-and-ill-write-a-ficlet).
> 
> This one is a response to _"Are you dead?"_ being dramatic.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

“Oliver? Are you dead? _OLIVER!?_ ”

Her voice is a shrill though the comms.

The amount of times she has been in this situation, feeling utterly powerless is infinitely higher than she wished.

Static is the only thing she hears, the silence of the foundry a stark contrast to her wildly beating heart. Blood pumps through her veins, resonating in her ears until they match the turmoil that is her mind. Inner thoughts oscillate between hearing his reassuring voice and the worst possible outcome of this.

“Oliver. This isn’t funny. _Please_ say something, anything!”

Her voice trembles now, tears blinding her vision, her delicate hands holding onto the edge of her desk for dear life.

An explosion goes off that makes her jump from her seat, the distinct sound of fire breaking out heard in the distance. Over time they’d worked on his suit to be bulletproof, but there was little that could do against fire.

She paces in the space between their desks, raking her head on what to do. Diggle was out there, Sara too; but their comms had been cut off long before. Oliver’s voice had been the only soothing sound she had been left with in the midst of this fallout.

And now it was gone, after three arrows had been fired.

She runs back to her desk when the memory of his tracker sparks in her mind. Her fingers fly over the keyboard, a hand straying away only to dry off the treacherous tears that are clouding her vision.

A muted ‘ _fuck’_ leaves her lips as she comes empty handed, the tracker being deactivated.

She’s losing her mind, hands running over her face and tangling on her hair, trying and failing to hold onto any hope of a happy ending. Her knees give up after another minute of silence goes by, and she succumbs to the floor, holding onto her middle as sobs take over her body.

A beat passes and then she hears it.

It’s faint, and definitely not the most reassuring sound, but in that moment it means everything. A faint breath leaves his lips, muffled over yet another explosion, at to the point she’s scared that it’s simply her mind playing tricks on her.

“Oliver?” Her voice is frail, hesitant.

“I’ve never heard you swear before”

His voice is hoarse and followed by a coughing fit due to the smoke filling his lungs; but still draws the biggest smile from her, breath she didn’t know she was holding leaving her in a breathy laugh.

“Let’s make sure I never have to again.”


	2. Wait! Stop!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again with a dramatic tone, a response to the line “Wait! Stop!”

“Felicity, wait! _Stop!_ ”

His hand holds her back, pressing firmly against her middle. Felicity halts to a stop before him, eyes darting downwards to scan what has him so upset.

“What?” she questions after a moment, still heaving from the rapid pace they’ve just been walking –or more accurately, running–. She seriously has to consider wearing more sensible shoes while working arrow business.

Oliver breathes in relief, though tension still has him tightly coiled as usual, as he bends over and runs one globed-finger over the string by their feet. She follows his lead and trails the line until her eyes meet the hidden bomb attached by the wall of the alley.

One more step and she would’ve been gone. Pink mist, they called it.

She swallows a sudden lump in her throat, her breathing becoming uneven. She barely registers as Oliver heads to the bomb and deftly deactivates it, blue eyes still fixed in the tight, almost translucent line that could have so easily ended her life.

“I thought I’ve already crossed bombs off from my bucket list.” The joke leaves her lips in a shuddering breath, still there’s little humor in it. The string falls to the ground, and he’s there in a second.

“Hey, look at me. You’re okay.” She doesn’t feel the ground beneath her anymore; Oliver’s hands on her shoulders make her face him, before sliding up to cup her face. It isn’t until their eyes lock that she breathes again, one hand dropping to his chest. She focuses on the steady rhythm of his heart against her palm, trying to match hers with it.

Deep breaths as she gets lost in the blue of his eyes; a beat passes until she feels like herself again. Leaning against him she starts regaining composure until, still not trusting her voice, she gives him a slight nod that conveys being ready.

He follows her cue and, taking her hand in his –a bit tighter than before– propels them forward. One step, then two, until she shakes the feeling and, focusing in his firm hold, follows him everywhere.


	3. Say yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All you have to do is say 'yes'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A third one, that proved to be a challenge but ended up being longer than I expected it. Prompt was the title’s line, being flirty.  
> Hope you like it! And please, if you do, leave a word or two to make my day.  
> [AU]

“Hi”

He’s taken aback at first. If he’s being honest, picking up women wasn’t exactly what he had in mind that night. He just wanted to unwind, leave the pressure of his father’s expectations aside and just have a drink. That gave Tommy the perfect excuse to drag him to his bar, where he’d been sitting nursing his second drink when he spotted her. It hadn’t been intentional.

Blonde locks cascaded down her back, covering the vast extension of skin that her dress left bare. As if he were calling her name she turned around, the bluest eyes he’d ever seen meeting his across the room. Even through the dark lighting he could see a faint blush taint her pail complexion as she looked down, barely a beat after holding his gaze.

It’s electrifying and he finds his eyes straying to her throughout the night. Sometimes she sneaks a glance at him and their eyes meet for the briefest moment, yet she looks away before he can do anything about it. Still the dance continues, and before long he’s hypnotized by her every move; the way she tilts her head back in laughter at something her friend’d said, or how she licks her lips after every sip taken from her cocktail.

Tommy walks up to him half-way through the deal and so easily reads the silent conversation he’s having with the ‘mystery blond’ –his words, not Oliver’s–. Quite a few words of encouragement between the lines of ‘go for it’ and ‘it’s about time you get back in the game again’ are uttered. And he’s not wrong; Laurel is long gone, almost vanished from his memory, and the last time he tried engaging in any sort of relationship with someone was with Mackena, months ago.

Still she was with a friend and, in spite of her wandering eyes, she seemed quite shy. So he stayed put, thinking there was no way to do this right.

An hour and a few drinks later he’s almost ready to leave and, after fighting the urge to search for her again, lets his eyes scan the place for Tommy to bid him goodbye. Except they land on _her_ , now standing by his side, red lips parted in surprise as blue eyes meet again.

“Hi” she mutters making up her mind.

“Hi” he calls back, smiling at the welcomed surprise.

She counters it with the brightest smile he’s ever seen, before biting on her lower lip and awkwardly leaning against the table. He notices her fidgeting, fingers clutching her purse before taking a hold of the bar to steady herself and sitting in the stool next to his. A low chuckle leaves his lips; _she’s nervous, and adorable_ –not a common word in his vocabulary–.

“I’m Oliver.” He offers when silence stretches between them, though not awkward it’s certainly charged.

“Felicity… Smoak.” A very cheesy line enters his mind at this, something the old Oliver sure would’ve used to get her to go away with him. Still that boy was long gone.

“Though you probably don’t need to know that. You know, maybe you’re into first name basis; or you’re a psychopath, in which case I shouldn’t tell you that much about myself.” She closes her eyes as soon as the words leave her lips; he simply raises his eyebrows. Not what he was expecting.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that; didn’t mean to say that at all, actually. Apparently my brain chooses to say the worst things and my mouth simply cooperates with it.” _Charming_.

“Let me just start this over, please?” He nods at her expectant expression and, taking a deep breath and mentally counting to three, she gives it another try. “Hi. I just meant to say my friend –though I’m debating on finding another name for her– left with _your_ friend, the blue-eyed, dark hair, handsome type. Anyway, they basically bailed on me, and he not so subtly pointed your way saying, and I quote, ‘you could use the company.’ So… here I am, making a fool of myself since apparently smooth is the exact opposite of what I am drunk. _Not_ that I am drunk; not sober either, just a plain talking mess either way. And I’m gonna stop now, cause I can see I’m freaking you out a bit.”

He takes a moment to register her words before bursting into laughter. She sure is something else. Light, funny, open as no one he’d met before; definitely a breath of fresh air. Worried lines on her forehead soothe away at his amusement and give place to another one of those delightful grins that take his breath away.

“That does sound like Tommy” he adds when his laughter dies down, and downs what’s left of his drink.

“Yeah… anyway, I was wondering if maybe you wanted –and you really don’t _have_ to say yes–, but maybe have another drink… with me?” His eyes widen, his attention set on her now more than ever before. _She’s asking me out_.

“I could buy, or maybe just leave it on your friends tab; after all he’s been bragging for the last hour that he owns this place.” She lets out a breathy laugh and at his silence turns nervous again; you really couldn’t blame her, he’s _that_ good-looking.

“I don’t know why I’m doing this, I could just take a cab home and end my humiliation here; but, and maybe this is those three cosmopolitans talking, I sort of felt a weird connection here; or from there, all night, and just thought, ‘what the hell?, may as well ask him out’. So there it is, we could have a drink, maybe share embarrassing stories about our friends who deserted us. All you have to do is say _yes_.”

He takes a second, not to consider her offer because there’s not another option in his mind that a big, bold ‘ _yes_ ’, but to take in all of her. His lips tug up in amusement and content of having found her in the darkness that surrounded him.

As he apparently takes too long to answer, a worried frown troubles her forehead, taking his silence for confusion or downright rejection.

“This is me trying to flirt with you, and failing miserably at it. You know just, before with the whole locking eyes and such I thought…” She trails off, already lifting from her place and scanning the room, surely looking for an exit. “Just, never mind. I’m gonna go, over there, and let’s pretend this never happened, please? I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t” his voice is assertive, amusement clear by the smile still in place.

“Don’t what?”

“Leave. If you don’t want to, that is.” Now it’s her time to be taken aback; a puzzled look crosses her face at his response.

“Oh. So I didn’t just totally freak you out with my word vomit.” She cringes at her poor choice of words. “And now I’ve talked about vomit with the cute guy from the bar. No wonder I’m still single.”

“Cute guy from the bar?”

“Yeah Katie, my friend, and I have the tendency to nickname people we meet before we actually know their names. That was yours, her words not mine.”

“Mystery blonde.” Their eyes lock as he stands up, towering over her. “Tommy’s words, not mine.” He adds with a wink before leaning over the bar and ordering both another round. By the time he turns around he’s very pleased to see a familiar color taint her cheeks again.

“Queen.” He lowers his voice, leaning against the bar and handing her the drink. Another delicate line draws in her forehead in confusion.

“Oliver Queen, my name. Not a certified psychopath as of yet.” he clarifies drawing a smile from her. “Nice to meet you.”

A hand is outstretched and, as she takes it in hers, their eyes lock once more, grins breaking across both their faces as the spark takes on a life of its own.


	4. Don't touch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do not touch me, I don't require affection from anyone"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes another, probably the last one of the series from [this meme](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/post/87370771412/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-and-ill-write-a-ficlet). This one was quite a challenge since the emotion was ‘unemotional’ and the prompt was:  
> "Do not touch me, I don't require affection from anyone" but with a happy ending, pretty please :)  
> Hope you like how it turned out!

“ _What happened!?_ ”

Felicity cries, upon entering the lair, at the sight of Oliver sprawled over the gurney. Sara lifts her head by his side, averting her attention from treating the gash in his arm.

“Trust me, you don’t want to know.”

“I _do_ want to know why my boyfriend is bleeding on the table; especially when he’s supposed to be getting ready to meet my parents in an hour.”

_Oh crap._

Sara glances from Felicity’s mildly angry expression to Oliver’s face, contorted in pain and guilt.

“So this is why you didn’t want me calling her?” She’s more pleased with finally understanding than upset at him for withholding information.

“It doesn’t matter, you did it anyway.”

Sara raises a eyebrow in response, shrugging as if saying ‘I’m not getting in the middle of it’, before taking off her gloves and bolting from the foundry, a feeble excuse about needing to restock the bar leaving her lips on her way out.

As the door closes Felicity sighs in defeat and walks to him, resuming Sara’s place.

“Felicity–”

“Don’t!” she cuts him off holding up one globed finger before his face. “Let’s me just patch you up and we’ll be on our way in time.”

She proceeds deftly cleaning his wound as he watches her in silence, wincing whenever she applies more pressure than necessary. A full minute goes by before she speaks up.

“One day. Just one day that I told you to stay put, leave Roy or Sara handle it. But no, you have to be the big bright hero.”

“I thought you didn’t want to talk about it” he adds sheepishly, to what she answers with a glare.

Stitch and needle are passing through his skin next, as he carefully chooses his next words.

“I’m sorry.”

“Just save it, I know you are, it’s written all over your face.” She adds, waving a hand in front of him making her point. “What I don’t know is _why_?” At his silence she halts from her task to study his face again; yet there’s little more than shyness and guilt that she can read there, and his lips are motionless, still debating what to voice.

He raises a hand instead and lightly cups her face, thumb gently touching her cheek as if she were going to vanish any second now. She remains still for a moment, anger almost melting away by his touch, before her resolve comes back in full force and she’s taking a step back, his hand dropping to his side.

“No. Now I’m the one doing the whole ‘ _don’t touch me, I don’t require affection from anyone_ ’ crap. Doesn’t feel so good, does it?”

Her words hang in the air as she moves around the lair putting away the medical supplies used. He runs a hand over his face and begins changing into his suit, giving her a moment; her words hurting more than he let on, more than a few occasions in which he’s pushed her away coming to the surface.

“I’m sorry. I needed to let out steam; I honestly didn’t think it would end up like this.”

“Why didn’t you call me then? Or Dig? How many times do I have to tell you you can lean on me, or hell on anyone who cares about you? You are not alone, Oliver. The least you could do is take back-up.” By now she’s facing him, anger now dialing down to frustration.

“I know.” He concedes. Still there’s something more, something he’s holding back. It’s not like him to do this, not anymore, and he’s been more silent and drawn back lately.

“What’s going on?” Her voice is low, gentle, eyes pleading for the truth.

“I don’t want to upset you.”

“Well, you already have.”

Taking a deep breath he sees honesty as his only way out, fearing it might hurt her.

“I’m scared.”

Her eyes pop open, having never heard or expected such words from him. “Explain that sentence.”

“Meeting your parents.” He admits closing his eyes. “I’m not good at it, haven’t done it in a long time; and I know how much you value their opinion.”

She swallows the laugh that threatens to escape her lips at his confession. It takes a full minute to sink in.

“Oliver, you face criminals for a living, not even blinking at having a gun pointed at you, and you’re scared of _my_ _parents_?”

One eye opens to spy her reaction and seeing amusement and relief the other does too.

“You’re not mad?”

She can’t help to chuckle then at his confusion and, shaking her head, begins to button up his dress shirt.

“Of course I’m not! Surprised, yes; but mostly touched. Cause if you feel like this it’s because you care.” Her gaze rises to meet his, a smile breaking across his face.

“I do; more than ever before.”

Her lips rise in a smile of her own as she playfully swats his shoulder. “Now you’re just trying to suck up to me.”

He takes a hold of her wrist and presses it against his chest, tugging her closer. His lips capture hers in a second, tentative at first, then diving in, showing everything words cannot express.

They are a bit late for dinner after all but, as Felicity takes hold of his hand beneath the table and gives it a reassuring grasp, nothing seems to matter anymore.


	5. Architecture students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Architecture students

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here begin a series of really short AU ficlets, just a few sentences long. Chapter title and description set the topic.

 

"This sign sheet is probably wrong, professor; not to say _you’re_ wrong, but I highly doubt the city’s billionaire playboy has signed up for this course, let along the elective paper on the city’s architecture offering his mansion as the subject –not to badmouth Mrs. Queen but it’s a well know fact she’s not the friendliest person and considers her house to be like Fort Knox; not a single photographer has been allowed inside to take pictures, and trust me I know, I used to obsess about that–.”

“It’s true” a velvety voice chuckled behind her and, when facing him, Felicity found none other than Oliver Queen, smug smirk in place; more than insulted looking rather amused. “I take it you’re Felicity Smoak. You’re definitely more than invited back to my place by the way, and don’t worry” and leaning closer to her frozen form he sultrily whispered “my mother won’t be around.”

 


	6. Royals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Royalty

 

She was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen, Oliver thought standing next to the groom as the golden haired woman walked into the cathedral, lips crimson as roses and the most striking blue eyes meeting his as she turned his way. Though she approached him with unsure steps her dazzling gaze never strayed from his, keeping him on a daze; so much so it didn’t dawned on him who she was until she stepped onto the steps and stopped right where the wedding party belonged in.

“Princess Felicity of York” Tommy intercepted by his side, his attention straying from where his bride to be would be entering only because of the hypnotized look on his best man’s face. “She’s Laurel’s cousin; flown in last second for the wedding I believe.” The wedding march begun and at Oliver’s taken face, still locked on Felicity’s every move, Tommy nudged him slightly on the ribs before whispering with a smug tone “Having to marry royalty isn’t such an awful demand now, is it?”

 


	7. Dog Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Dog Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I may have named certain dog based on a Firefly character. I really love that show!) Prompt sent by fireinanigloo on tumblr

 

“River, don’t!!” Felicity yelled helplessly as her Pit Bull Terrier sprinted at full speed across the park, passing the thrown Frisbee without giving it a second glance; instead pounding the grass furiously until she reached a fellow mate, tugging his tale anxiously until he took notice of her and began smelling each other. She jogged her way and, too focused on her baby’s behaviour, smiling at how taken she seemed to be by that lovely male Pit Bull, failed to notice his owner until he cleared his throat; and, much to her surprise, looking up she found none other than Oliver Queen.

“Hi, I know you” he said as she lost herself in his dreamy gaze, the light stubble that ran across his jaw and the husky sound of _that_ voice; she nearly blurted out some very unacceptable thoughts about her boss –or her boss’s boss to be more accurate– before answering, as composed as she could be giving this was really the first time they met, or he directly talked to her though. “Yes; Smoak, Felicity, IT geek and pet chaser on my days off” she laughed as he surprisingly smiled back before her favorite words left his lips: “Would you want to grab a cup of coffee?”

 


	8. Here with you I feel it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluffly drabble I wrote for my-loveisthelaw's birthday on tumblr.

It starts the first day he wakes up in her bed.

It’s as if he can’t help himself, eyes straying to her sleeping form by his side. She’s pure magic, light and strength in the best combination he could’ve ever imagined, and making it look so easy, effortless. Her eyelids look tender, not clenched shut as his are whenever a nightmare takes over. Golden hair shines against the burgundy sheets. Her chest calmly moves up and down with her steady breathing, showing she’s still deep in slumber. 

Before he can help himself he’s reaching across the mattress –after having stared at her propped on his elbow by his side of the bed for much too long–. At first he’s tentative, the back of his hand barely ghosting over the rosy skin of her cheeks. Then, as she doesn’t flinch away, instead leans into his touch if he has to say, Oliver gets more daring. A single finger is drawn to that loose curl that just keeps falling over her face, covering precious inches of her face from being read, cherished, memorized. It’s not until he’s secured it behind her ear, grazing the sensitive skin behind it, that she stirs in her sleep.

Blue eyes flutter open, hesitant, confused he can tell, until she sees it’s him and a delightful hum echoes through the room, vibrations clear under his touch. A smile tugs at the corners of his lips and, for the first time in forever, he does nothing to fight it back. It takes over his features until he’s mirroring the bliss in hers. 

When those blue eyes meet his again there’s no hesitation or doubt, only light, joy dancing in the clear tones; his smile widens. 

Right here, right now there’s no darkness pulling him away, no demons clouding his vision until he can’t feel anything but pain. 

There’s only her steady heartbeat pulsing under his thumb to the rhythm of his. There’s only laughter that warms his heart as he remains speechless. Only softness under his hand as it ghosts behind her neck and gently pulls her closer. Only a satisfied sigh that leaves her heavenly lips before they meet his. 

There’s no rush, no alarm going off or interruption that could tear them apart from each other. On that sunny morning there’s only tenderness and comfort, one loving touch at the time.  


	9. Turn to stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity milestone: wedding day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Olicity Hiatus Project](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/tagged/olicity-hiatus-project) on tumblr, this chapter is a ficlet surrounding a milestone in their relationship. In this case, their wedding :)  
> Characters outfits to help the setting.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

 

OUTFITS:

  * [Felicity](http://www.polyvore.com/felicitys_look/set?id=129340596&lid=3782234)
  * [Sara](http://www.polyvore.com/saras_outfit/set?id=129337963&lid=3782234)
  * [Thea](http://www.polyvore.com/theas_look/set?id=129342770&lid=3782234)
  * [Oliver](http://www.polyvore.com/olivers_look/set?id=129350694&lid=3782234)



  

 

“ _Wow_.”

Sara exclaimed from where she watched Felicity’s reflexion in the mirror.

“What did you expect? Not only is my soon-to-be sis in law gorgeous, but she also got her hair and make-up done by yours truly.” Thea teased stepping back to admire her work.

“It’s really lovely, Thea, but maybe you should’ve kept it light in the blush department, considering ‘licy here does that by herself.” The blonde added pointing her way, to where Felicity stood uncharacteristically silent and blushing profusely.

“I’m getting married.” Her words were barely above a whisper as she studied herself in the mirror, a hand running over the delicate cleavage of her dress.

“Thank god! That’s the first thing she’s said in over an hour. I was starting to worry I’d have to say her vows for her.”

“That wouldn’t have been weird at all.” Sara sarcastically joked back scrunching her nose and receiving a scowl from the young Queen. 

“You’re forgiven cause you look amazing. I’ve gotta say I’m finally one hundred percent sold on this whole all black deal. Although it took a lot of effort for it not to be all funeral-looking, it’s really sleek.”

“It was a groom and bride decision. I love it.”

“Yeah, you sure would, considering black leather is all you wear anymore.”

“You don’t seem to mind whenever you borrow my jackets…”

Thankfully for them all Thea’s cellphone rang signaling it was almost time.

“Ok, I need to check on Ollie and then run to fix Roy’s bow tie cause I bet it’s a mess by now.” Thea huffed drawing a chuckle from Sara. Before heading to the door, the young Queen approached the mirror and, grabbing Felicity’s arms from the back to make her met her eye, whispered encouragingly. “You’re gonna be great. All you have to do is love the crazy man I have for a brother and you’re already kill it in that department without even trying. See you down the aisle.” And with one final warm smile she was gone.

Sara took her time studying Felicity from a distance, the way her blue eyes travelled over the length of her wedding gown over the mirror, fingers ghosting over the embroidery as if it were to disappear any second then.

A quick glance to the clock in the wall revealed there was indeed little time left, so Sara approached her for a much needed pep talk.

“You look breathtaking. Ollie’s not gonna know what hit him.”

Felicity’s lips curled up in a familiar way as their eyes met in the reflexion.

“You’re not nervous.” Sara stated reading her expression with expertise.

“No, just overwhelmed I guess.” Felicity shared before focusing back on the gown. “This, Oliver, Thea, a big scale party, you. It all seems so unreal, like things that would happen to the Laurels of the world; not  _me_.”

“Hey! You deserve everything great in this world.” Her best friend said reassuringly. “And you and Ollie make each other ridiculously happy. You deserve one big day to celebrate that.”

“Yeah, but maybe all this is a little too much.”

“Of course it is, you let Thea plan it.”

Felicity huffed by her side, recalling how persuasive the young Queen had been about taking over the whole thing. Oliver had stood silent as usual, eyes trained on her, giving a simple nod in approval when Felicity had looked his way. Still there was a warning in his stare.  _You sure you want to do this?_  To what his fiancé had smiled brightly and proceeded to take Thea’s offer. Since then she’d slightly regretted that decision as Thea turned into bridesmaidzilla over every little detail; still she knew it all came out of love.

“Don’t over think everything else; the party, the people, just focus on him, on your future.” Sara’s voice brought forth a smile and nod in thanks. “Great. Now let’s go get you two fools married.”

* * *

And so they did.

When Felicity Smoak walked down the aisle, Diggle sending her off, every worry about the crowd and expensive things flew right out of her mind at the sight of Oliver. Perfect as usual, with the brightest smile she had ever seen upon his face, doubled with a look of awe and adoration that remained well past the time they said ‘I do’.


	10. Can't help falling in love (with you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity milestone: I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Olicity Hiatus Project](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/tagged/olicity-hiatus-project) on tumblr, this chapter is a ficlet surrounding a milestone in their relationship. In this case, their first clearly meant "I love you" :)  
> Character outfit to help the setting.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

[Felicity's outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/you_picked_me/set?id=129853737)

 

 

He’s lying on her couch, a lazy sunday morning as he’s just getting used to having. Finally it seems his life is finding a new normal, though still in the crime fighting business, but without the gloom and misery of it being the only thing he thinks about. It took quite some time, but he finally allowed himself to love and be loved; and now, looking as Felicity enters the room with the groceries needed for breakfast, he realizes how much he’d been missing out on. She flashes one of those carefree smiles that warms something deep in his chest, not even realizing the effect something so simple has on him. Then she turns back to her task, pulling stuff from her purse, a bright flash of color waltzing around his apartment. And then it happens.

_“I love you”_ , he says softly.

It’s as if he can’t help himself, which he actually can’t after holding back those words for so long. Still after the first time those three words left his lips he knew she would have a hard time believing he actually meant them.

She seems startled, taken by surprise, though he’s sure as hell she must have expected them since love kind of poured down from every pore in his body at her sight. It takes a mere minute as he walks slowly towards her before their eyes lock. Her lips curl up in that heart-warming way he loves before parting to give voice to the most precious four words he has ever heard.

_“I love you too.”_


	11. Get home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Olicity Hiatus Project](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/tagged/olicity-hiatus-project) on tumblr, this chapter is a ficlet about the love trope 'After action patch-up'  
> Hope you enjoy it!

 

It wasn’t unusual for Oliver to get hurt.

Felicity knew that and, much to her dislike, she had to get used to it over time. Before he had walked into her life the limit of gore she bore consisted on watching it on TV, like in Criminal Minds or medical shows. Suddenly with him it became all too real and much stronger since she actually knew him, more than flesh and bone, knew him to the core. Ok, he still remained quite of a riddle especially about what went down in those two years of the “island” he had yet to clue them in; still she could honestly say she knew most of him.

She knew he tried to hide his pain, only allowing a yelp to be voiced whenever his anger equalled the ache he was feeling down to his bones. She knew how his teeth usually were gritted together whenever a needle threaded into his skin, to the point she was sure his jaw would kill him later that night. She knew by the way a little grimace barely tugged at the corner or his lips when he walked into the room exactly how much discomfort he was actually  feeling, from a limping leg or a yet sensitive blow to the stomach. 

There were no words needed, because she always  _knew_.

Diggle stopped trying to question it or figure how it worked a few months after she joined the team; simply resolving to shaking his head and thanking whoever drove Oliver knocking onto this girl’s door. 

It’s like they were in sync, her anticipating what the troubled young wan was feeling even before he made it noticeable, at least for Dig. And she was right every time, pushing when it was needing for Oliver to get more rest, to hold back so he wouldn’t pull his stitches, making up excuses for him to take a much needed break on his wounded leg whenever they had one of those fancy and totally draining social meetings for the sake of the company.

Whatever medical knowledge Felicity lacked at the beginning was rapidly compensated by her hard work and curiosity, picking up Diggle’s directions with great ease. Within the first year she had become pretty good at it, delicate and gentle hands working over Oliver’s marred skin, making him feel safe instead of flinching away; something Dig knew he was definitely not used to and deeply thankful for.

Felicity’s hands never wavered. Whether it was a simple cut or an unconscious Oliver holding onto life by a thread, she always did the work, even though on the inside she was clearly freaking out; that was read in the way light shone wildly in her light blue eyes, tears always threatening to escape yet being suppressed with utmost effort as was clear in the way she tightly bit onto her lower lip in concentration.

_Keep it together_ , she would chant to herself internally, focusing on Oliver’s heartbeat under her palm. Sometimes it was faint, barely there; others it boomed against her fingers as she took his pulse or held him steady whenever he was stubborn enough to refuse the offered pain killers. 

That night fell into the latter category.

It had been a case like many others, new drug lord poking around town for new territory. Their usual MO was scared the guys off before they set up shop. Yet they had never done it quite like this, just the two of them.

A few times they had worked alone, with Dig having to step back sometimes to be with the family and Roy off to chase after Thea to whatever country she was looking for herself in. But, more often than not, those were just recon work or simple enough jobs in which she could work back-up right from the lair. 

This one appeared to be the case, yet proved them very wrong as all hell broke loose with a hell of an ambush neither was ready for.

As Oliver parked into the back of the foundry Felicity rushed out of her chair and towards the door where he met her entering the lair with a grant.

“How bad is it?”, her rushed question was as blue eyes went over his body in search of blood. Considering the amount of curse words he had let out on the drive over she was expecting it to be pretty bad.

“Just a graze of a bullet.” He growled as her hands deftly unzipped and discarded his jacket, pulling up the shirt he wore underneath to study the burn mark he sported on the side. 

A sigh of relief left her lips next, the weight she constantly felt on her chest whenever he was on the field lightening at the sight, realizing all the grunting he’d done was out of anger and frustration, the ever present guilt and pressure he felt, and not out of fear for his life.

She went through the motions first, taking another look over him to make sure there weren’t other injuries he was keeping to himself or haven’t even felt yet. Thankfully the abdomen one seemed to be the only physical trace that night’s fight had left behind; well, and his dislocated jaw could come next if he kept setting it like that.

“Hey”, she brought his attention back to her, a hand coming up to cup said jaw and make him meet her eyes. A familiar darkness danced in his deep blues, the mask surrounding them only hardening his deadly stare. It took a minute as she gazes into his soul, like bringing forth all the good he had inside, every single part of his humanity that refrained him from taking the easy killed shot; that part that sometimes seemed buried so deep yet came bubbling up with just one look from her, one caress of soft skin over his stubbled cheek. 

_Come back to me_ , they called,  _you’re better than them, than that_.

And damn if he, right then and there, didn’t believe her. How could he not if someone like her believed in it so ardently, someone so pure and honest.

His eyes snapped shut as her other hand came up to his chest, carefully padding over marred skin until it lied over his heart. Her left one left his jaw to begin tracing the planes of his face, gentle and steady as only she could be. Oliver took a deep breath, then two, schooling his features into something better, for her, for him, for them. Under her palm his beating heart slowed until it wasn’t booming loud in her ears, only a steady lull as his eyes met hers again. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips then, one he could never help but mirror.

“Good. Let’s get you patched up then.”

Her hand begun sliding from his face, the other lowering to take his hand in hers. Still, before she could tug him towards the familiar coldness of the med table, he cupped her cheek lightly and leaned down to claim those cherished lips in his, a gentle peck much alike the way her fingers had ghosted over his skin before. Pulling back with another soft grin she intertwined their fingers and led them towards the light in the middle, him going calmly along, knowing he would follow her everywhere.


	12. Stood up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

**She sat at the table in Big Belly by herself all because Oliver stood her up.**

His cellphone went to voicemail every time, yet she knew he was safe since his tracker placed him at the manor. It took two hours before she gave up and went home, two more before he came knocking at her bedroom window, having walked up through the emergency stairs.

"I’m sorry," he breathed knowing full well she was awake even though no move was made to acknowledge his presence.

 _I’m a coward, I’m afraid_ , she could make up from his apologetic tone and the look on his face once she gave up and walked towards the glass to let him inside. He seemed ready, then he wasn’t; the same familiar dance she was rapidly getting tired from.


	13. Asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

**Oliver never expected to find Felicity asleep in his bed, let alone in his new apartment.**

Yet it took only one look to the dry tears on her cheeks to know her reasons:  _Ray_ . Oliver swallowed the rage that took over his body like an electric current and instead focused on her partner’s needs, grateful he was the one she turned to for comfort even if he felt quite clueless on how to give it.

Sliding onto his side of the bed -though it was quite scarce since Felicity had gravitated towards the middle-, he tried to be as stealth as possible, careful of not waking her up. Once settled he focused on the steady rise and fall of her chest, the mess of blonde curls that shone against his dark coloured sheets; a hand coming forth to push back a stray lock that tickled against her nose.

When sunlight awoke her hours later she found him sound asleep behind her, a protective arm circling her waist and keeping her flush against his chest; a place she never wanted to leave.


	14. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

 

**"Hey, it’s your birthday, I was supposed to do something special."**

"This is special," Oliver reassured Felicity pulling her closer on the bed where she sat between his legs. Soft lips met his on a sweet caress before he pulled away and began exploring every inch from her jaw to her collar bones with the utmost care. 

"Yes, but still, I can’t believe it went over my head," she frowned trying to concentrate on her thoughts and not the delicious way his stubble rubbed against her skin.

"We’ve been busy and I’m not a birthday person. Besides, you being here: best, present,  _ever._ " Oliver added punctuating every word with a swivel of his tongue over smooth skin, then enveloping her smiling lips with his and silencing her of coherent words for the rest of the night.


	15. Poolside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

**Oliver was left speechless as Felicity rose out of the cooling water of his pool.**

A muted fuck rolled off his lips before he could refrain it, every nerve in his body coming alive at the sight.

Still Felicity seemed to take little notice of how his breath hitched as she tugged her hair free of her usual ponytail, the wet locks now falling loose over bare shoulders. He watched hypnotised how tiny droplets spilled from the strands of golden hair and begun cascading down smooth skin until they met the white fabric of her bikini.

It took a throat clearing quite loudly behind him for Oliver to snap out of his daze and tear darkened eyes from her cleavage. Felicity frowned at his reaction especially after he attempted to speak only for his voice to crack at the mention of her name; Diggle’s grin widening in response.


	16. Slap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

**Oliver's hand flew up to his cheek where the sting of Felicity's hand still reverberated.**

"Ow, that looked painful," Roy chuckled through the comms as Diggle smiled on the van from where he watched Oliver’s dumbfounded look on the security cameras.

"I’m sorry, was it too much? Sara told me I needed to really sell it," Felicity apologised doing her best to still look pissed off as their target was still watching them.

"No, it’s ok, I was just taken by surprise… that wasn’t part of the plan as far as I knew," Oliver muttered casting a look around until his eyes found their troublesome partner who shrugged in reply.

"I figured the element of surprise would help since you’re a terrible liar," Sara shrugged focusing on Felicity’s face and the grin she was trying her best to repress from breaking out.


	17. Diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

**_Hello, my name is Felicity Smoak, and my boyfriend is a superhero._ **

_Wow, it actually sounds weirder when I write it down…_

_Maybe this was a ridiculous idea, but Dig said that it may help deal with… stuff. I haven’t had a journal in forever, less alone one that is not digital -but this is way too personal and dangerous to have it on the net, so old pen and paper it is-. Maybe I should do some weird hand writing so no one could read this but me… great, I ramble when I write too. The things one learns about oneself when you try to pen your thoughts so your vigilante-filled mind doesn’t instantly combust for going overload._


	18. Motorcycle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

**Felicity's heart began to race as Oliver handed her the motorcycle helmet.**

Before she could second guess herself -and her many fantasies about riding a bike, especially Oliver’s bike, preferably with him on it too-, Felicity climbed onto the seat and secured her arms around his waist when he instructed to hold on tight.

A brief flashback to that time they swung on the elevator shaft came to mind, her verbal slip working perfectly on this situation as well; words tickling at her tongue begging to be said. Instead she swallowed them whole and focused on the roar of the engine and the vibrations echoing around her as the bike came to life.

By the time he pressed the pedal hard and they were hurtling through the busy streets she had a death grip on his stomach, lined abs so unbelievably clear under the tight leather of his jacket.

"Oh boy," her whisper came within the helmet, barely being heard by him and eliciting one of those smirks that were her undoing.


	19. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

**"I can't believe I trusted you."**

"Thea!," Roy yelled as he ran after her for what felt like the hundredth time, one secret after another spiralling their relationship out of control. 

Felicity stood silently watching by the corner of the empty dance floor, apologetic for intruding on their fallout and waiting until Roy had walked outside to make any move; yet before she could Oliver’s voice startled her from behind.

"You never did that," he said with a lost look on his face, one she could turn to study after catching her breath from the near death scare he gave her -seriously, he needed to stop moving like a ninja and just popping up behind people-.

"Even though I lied my way into getting you working with us and never told you…  _everything_  about me; you’ve never run away.” He took a moment, deep blue eyes searching hers, delicate lines being drawn on his face until he settled for a warm smile, heartfelt words leaving his lips next in a breathy whisper:  _thank you_.


	20. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

**"Oliver," Felicity started in a warning tone, "this isn't how I imagined spending my night."**

"Yeah, trust me, neither did I," Oliver grunted as they slid down through the zip line to the adjourning building; one hand holding her firmly to his chest as she stopped her dress from blowing up with the wind.

It had all gone down in a flash -no pun intended-: one minute they were heading to dinner for their one year anniversary, the next Diggle was calling them back to action as that week’s target struck another wealthy event.

Cue the rushed changing into his spare Arrow suit that had taken permanently residence in their car’s trunk, arrowing a few criminals and lining up enough evidence in their phones to get a conviction, before they made a hasty exit when some cops came in before Lance’s unit. 

"Still, never a boring day for us, huh?" Felicity teased once her feet touched the ground again, hands coming up around his neck tugging him closer until his crooked grin met hers for the first time that night.


	21. Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

**"I have loved you Oliver for so so long and you know it, but I am done with you."**

Felicity cringed as Oliver watched Laurel walk away before turning back to his best friend.

"I’m sorry." She offered as he took a deep breath, yet tried and she may it didn’t end up sounding very reassuring, her dislike of the roller-coaster kind of relationship Oliver had with the eldest Lance sister seeping through her words.

"It’s ok, I’m not sure I am; I could’ve handled it better…"

"You think?," Felicity snickered prompting an eye roll from him before tugging from his arm so they walked through the hallway together, a promise of ice-cream leaving her lips.


	22. Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

**"Felicity tell me what he did to you."**

It takes another moment before she stops flinching at his touch, shadowy eyes finally appearing to have found the safety is his deep blues. 

She takes a deep shuddering breath, a hand coming to rest against his chest as she wills her heartbeat to match his. Her eyelids flutter shut; he can so clearly read her fears, delicate features contorting in pain showing she is replaying the night’s events in her mind.

A full minute goes by as he tightens his grip on her before pale lips breathe a single word that boils his blood with blind rage.

“ _Enough_.” 


	23. Long time no see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

**"Long time no see, Lizzy," said Ray Palmer to an astonished Felicity.**

It was like a bucket full of icy water being poured over her face. She even needed to blink a couple times before his name left her lips as a form of a question, needing reassurance maybe that that was actually happening and not one of those obscure nightmares that sometimes came forth at the memory of him.

Yet there he was, bright dimply smile just as she remembered it. It lasted a mere moment though, as a heavy arm circled her waist; realisation dawning on his hazel eyes, his ever present grin falling at the sight of the wedding band on Oliver’s finger that matched her own.

"Oh."


	24. Second time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

**"I don't want you guys to get the wrong idea; this is only like the second time this has happened."**

“ _Second_  time?”

"How long will it take before you get used to how these two are with each other?" Diggle replied teasingly at Roy’s reaction.

"It was just an undercover kiss; I don’t know why you are making such a big deal out of it… wait, what do you mean?"

Now it was Felicity’s time to be confused as Dig’s words came to mind, drawing a chuckle from Sara and a faint blush from Oliver who was doing his best -yet failing miserably- to maintain a poker face; those kind of undercover cases quickly becoming his favorites.


	25. Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

**Felicity doesn't know what he's doing, but she likes it.**

She has no intention of stopping him. After all, she’s well aware that he’s the experienced one in this field, from many years of friendship and watching from the sidelines.

Yet now  _she’s_  the one on his bed, not studying as usual but lying on her back with a very eager Oliver hovering above her, the mattress dipping as he presses her further into it.

She’s lost all coherent train of thought around the time his mouth drifted from hers to explore the soft skin of her neck; has barely been able to mumble his name in forms of gasps and moans ever since his hand got lost under her clothes.

Now as she writhes under his touch all she can do is hold onto him for dear life, wondering at the back of her mind why the hell they haven’t been doing this all along.


	26. Stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

**"When was the last time you did something this insanely stupid?"**

Thea blurted out from where she sat crossed legged across his desk.

"Because seriously, when you pluck up enough courage to  _finally_  kiss the woman you are madly in love with, who also happens to be your partner and best friend, I’m pretty sure the worst thing you could do is run away right afterwards.”

Oliver pressed his mouth into a tight line, mentally scolding himself for his reaction; the dumbfounded look on Felicity’s face right after he had planted one on her playing in a loop behind his eyelids. At least he felt better hearing that Speedy only thought the running away part was stupid and not the kissing -that had  _definitely_  not felt stupid at the time-.

"You gotta fix this, Ollie," his sister hushed with a nod towards the outer office where Felicity had just arrived.


	27. Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

**Felicity wasn't used to people caring so much for her.**

For as long as she could remember she was on her own, her mother a faint voice in the distance than more often than not wasn’t even directed at her. Over time she had learnt how to make her peace with it, draw comfort from the solicitude and independence.

Yet that night she sat on the floor of the Queen Manor, a myriad of thoughtful presents around her from every single member of her team -even one from papa Lance, as she’d grown to call him over their year of working together at the station-.

A warm smile took over her face as she met Oliver’s eyes across the room, the cheerful tune of ‘happy birthday’ streaming through the hallway from where Sara entered carrying a candle-lit cake.

As the rest of the team singed along, tears prickled her eyes, though this time not a product of loneliness as she softly blew a solitary flame on the confines of her room, but of love overflowing from every single member of this new family she felt more and more grateful for every single day.


	28. Shirtless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

**It was something they never talked about, or acknowledged, but they knew the deal every time he worked out shirtless.**

(which basically amounted to every single time he worked out when she was around -another fact she never addressed in fear of him changing that habit-)

It was like a well rehearsed dance: he would discard his shirt the moment he could and begin his routine on whatever tool that called at him that day; all the while she would pretend she didn’t notice it, until the change in his breathing became too noticeable, gasps and grunts echoing around the lair making her fingers tap harder over the keyboard. 

Tension cut through the air, their bodies vibrating with want,  _need_ , even before a single touch had been made; their laboured breathings doing the talking.

Still more often than not another member of the team was around; neither Felicity nor Oliver paying them any attention in said occasions, yet not being alone put a damper on any possible advances. It took a mere second when the door closed behind the last of them before Oliver bolted from where he stood to her, their lips gravitating towards the other’s as if their lives depending on it.


	29. Only human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

 

**"I'm only human, Oliver."**

"Is that a complaint I’m hearing?" He teases propping himself up on one elbow to look at her.

"Yes, but only of exhaustion… no matter how unbelievable good  _that_ feels there’s only so many rounds a person can handle before passing out.”

Next he’s chuckling at her dramatic intake of breath, Felicity quickly joining him, their breathy laughs filling her bedroom like a melody. 

That’s what happiness feels like to him now.


	30. How long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

**"How long have you been standing there?"**

Oliver’s leaning against their bedroom door, a lovesick look on his face as he gazes at her.

Still his deep blue eyes don’t meet hers, not even when she takes a hesitant step forward towards him; they are permanently fixed on the same thing she had just been obsessing over in front of the mirror before she noticed him standing there.

"How long?" This time it’s his question filling the air between them; tender, intimate,  _loving._

When she’s finally within reach his hand rises to caress her stomach, flat and soft beneath his fingers now; her answer confirming it won’t be for long:  _two weeks_.


	31. Baseball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

**"That's a baseball, Felicity."**

He’s frowning at her as she throws the toy back and forth in her hands.

"I’m aware of it," she replies after a beat with a glint on her eyes; a smile pulling at the corner of her lips when realisation hits him.

"You sure?" He asks with barely contained excitement, to what she nods; if possible her grin widens. 

He’s by her side in one long stride, the few people around them in the toy shop looking their way with curiosity as Oliver takes her in his arms cherishing the promise of a baby boy.


	32. Best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

**"But you slept with my best friend, explain that."**

"Tommy," Oliver sighs taking a step back; though his step-brother doesn’t look outright pissed, happiness isn’t radiating off him either.

"It’s not his fault," Felicity’s voice cuts him off as she enters the pool house where he’s staying, both men turning to look her way "it was consensual, Tommy."

He snorts audibly shaking his head, then spares a glance to Oliver and, following his line of sight, notices they apparently only have eyes for each other; his best friend blushing yet beaming at the young Queen -young in a general sense, since he’s well over two years older than her-. 

When his brother announced he would stop by campus to pay him a visit little did he know Lissy would actually take a liking to him, let along  _this_ ; by the looks of it Oliver won’t be leaving any time soon.

"Well, and here I thought you wouldn’t even get along," Tommy finally adds to cut the tension, this time not as a warning, his teasing tone putting them at ease instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I actually have a whole fic idea for an AU like this, with Tommy and Felicity being college best friends and Oliver being Tommy's childhood one. Cue Olicity meeting and falling for one another.   
> For now it's stored in the 'to write someday' list, especially cause it will probably be a multi-chapter one. Still this sentence prompt propelled me to write a short snippet of it, and I would very much love to hear your opinions on it, especially on wether this is an AU you would be interesting in reading, but also thoughts, ideas, suggestions and such :)


	33. Babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.  
> \---  
> This ficlet is part of the same 'verse as my one shot [When You Got A Good Thing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2149695). It is not necessary to read that beforehand to understand this drabble, just served as inspiration and provides another view to this story if you are interested in it :)

**"Where do babies come from?"**

Oliver’s taken by surprise when little Allie, six year old adorable Allie blurts the question, bright, innocent eyes fixed on him begging for the truth -a trait she inherited from her mother, no doubt-.

"It’s just now that auntie Thea is pregnant and uncle Roy said it was a baby in her belly but… how did it get there? I’ve read about eggs and storks but that sounds silly," she finishes shaking her head and scrunching her nose.  _Yep, definitely Felicity’s kid_ , he thinks, the cutest even as she intimidates him.

His mouth opens and closes a few times as he’s got nothing, knowing the young Queen would easily read through the lies; choosing to go with probably a more dangerous option instead, three words Felicity will make him pay for later:  _momma knows best_.


	34. Plural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

**"Do you trust me?"**

"Oliver I think by now that has been more than established, you know with pressure bombs, swinging over an elevator shaft and jumping off buildings; yes,  _plural_  so-“

"A simple yes would’ve been enough," he grunts before releasing the drawn bow, the special kind that blows up against the adjourning wall not even ten seconds after the shot had been taken.

Yet, against all odds, she looks up and sees they are outside the villains’ lair, safe and seemingly unscratched. It takes a full minute as her ears keep ringing before it sinks in; she’s in his arms, well more like thrown over his shoulder, one hand keeping her in place, the other shielding her head from the flying glass of the explosion. 

"Oli- _OLIVER_ , you can put me down now,” she yells as he appears to be as shellshocked as she is; Oliver’s hand lessening its hold on her slowly letting her drop to the floor as his eyes canvas every inch of her body looking for injury, troubled eyes ending in her thankful smile.


	35. Save yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

**"Please run, please save yourself Felicity."**

Desperation laces every word out of his mouth; yet they are deliberate, paced as he tries to convey much more than what he’s simply saying. 

_Not you too; not for me._

The video fades to black soon afterwards, still Felicity remains rooted in her spot before the screens for what feels like forever, the defeated look on Oliver’s face digging a hole in her chest. 

There’s only her left, one member of the team having fallen with each passing day of Slade’s return; this time Felicity is left behind with a bitter taste in her mouth and  _he_  is the one taken.

Fear overpowers her again, tears crippling her vision as she lies on the floor trying to piece herself together; the only thing clear in her mind is she’s not walking away, she’ll never stop fighting for him, for them,  _for them all_.


	36. Your face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

**"I love your face."**

His eyebrows shot upwards as Felicity’s delicate fingers begin tracing his jaw, a lopsided smile curling her lips up.

"Um, Sara… what’s going on?"

Across the lair she props up from where she lay down on the medical table, a now empty bottle of tequila dangling from her hand as she sways their way, laugher bubbling up at the sight of Felicity’s hands over him.

"Just finding out how much of a light weight ‘licity here is."

The blonde in question doesn’t even react to the diss, wide open eyes way too focused on the very tense looking Oliver beneath her touch and how he presses his mouth into a hard line; in reply her mind focusing on what exactly he would taste like. 


	37. Ridiculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

**"Still think archery's utterly ridiculous?"**

“ _What?_ " The question leaves Felicity’s lips in a rushed breath as the thug that was threatening her mere seconds ago falls to the ground; a single arrow to the knee the telltale of the Arrow’s presence, even before his distorted voiced echoed through the alley.

He takes a step back, all teasing gone from his features while she racks her brain trying to remember when she said that, or more accurately  _to whom_.

The realization hits her like a lighting bolt, still not soon enough as the man in green dashes through the shadows and out of sight before she can say it out loud.

“ _Oliver_.”


	38. Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.  
> \-----  
> This one is connected to the first chapter of [You can tell](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1185466/chapters/2418858) I wrote forever ago. Again, no need to read that beforehand to understand this piece; I just drew inspiration from it.

**Oliver can't believe this is happening - /again/.**

Only this time it’s not a board member who addresses Felicity as his wife, but a wealthy, extremely important investor in his first fund-raising event after QC’s take over.

They are in the Manor’s ball, sight focused on his best friend where she stands across the room, glowing as usual, working the crowd with an ease that fills his chest with pride. A half smile spreads across his face watching her laugh freely; her eyes glisten with joy when they finally meet his.

This time words of denial die at his lips, no ramble from Felicity fills the air either, yet she blushes holding his gaze as if knowing they are talking about her.

"You are one lucky man," Mrs. Hutton adds by his side quite aware of the fact that Oliver’s attention is elsewhere; his answer coming a beat later as he winks at his love through the crowd:  _that I am_.


	39. How could you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

**"How could you?!" shouts Felicity whose heart is slowly breaking.**

Next her pillow is thrown to the TV where her favorite film continues playing; yet now as tears stream down her face Felicity can hardly see any more.

"Damn you, Joss Whedon," she sniffles wondering why the hell she puts herself through the misery of re-watching it time and again knowing what it does to her.

“ _Serenity_  again?,” Oliver calls from their shared bathroom after listening to her strangled cries, well aware there are few things that trouble her like that.

A slight nod is her only reply, glistening eyes just leaving the screen when her roommate comes back a few minutes later carrying a tub of ice cream and two spoons. A grateful smile passes through as he joins her in the bed, her heart slowly piecing back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the Firefly 'verse comes forth in my writing 'cause I love it so much :)


	40. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

**"Why do Diggle and Roy get coffee?"**

Oliver’s question echoes through the lair as he frowns at Felicity; she just simply keeps on walking to her desk after placing a cup of the hot beverage in both men’s hands.

"Since  _I_  can’t have any I’ve settled with indulging myself with that heavenly smell to get through the night,” she replies slumping into her chair and taking a deep breath that widens the grin plastered in her face.

"OK," he concedes walking to her side, the other members of the team watching the exchange greatly amused, "but why don’t  _I_  get one too?”

His voice is small and with an undertone of anguish that makes her feel slightly guilty; yet, remembering the pact made a mere week ago, she turns to him, a smirk playing at the corner of her lips.

"Because  _we_  are pregnant.”


	41. Not kidding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

**He thought she was kidding.**

After all every attempt at going undercover had left behind at least one awkward, tense, sexually charged moment that wasn’t easily forgotten by either of them -and was constantly addressed by the team at any possible opportunity-.

Yet Felicity seemed dead serious, a firm pokerface effectively hiding whatever doubts or insecurity she may had about the plan.

"C’mon Oliver; it’s not like this is the first time I’ve offered myself as bait," she argued when he remained characteristically quiet at her suggestion.

"Yes, but never as a strip- an  _exotic dancer_ ,” Oliver’s reply came after clearing his throat at the mere thought of Felicity in disguise.

"I think I can handle it," she shrugged bitting her lower lip; the problem being Oliver didn’t think  _he_  could.


	42. The funny one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

**"No, Oliver the funny one, duh!"**

"I would’ve bet you were the troublesome one," Roy teases in retaliation of being called ‘the grump’. That earns him a fake laugh from his girlfriend before she keeps labelling the team working in the foundry: Dig as the anchor, Sara the brawn, and Felicity, the brains.

"Wait… then  _who am I_?”

Oliver adds drawing out a muffled ‘ _not the funny one, for sure_ ' from Felicity that has everyone chuckling for a beat.

"Easy," Thea interjects when laugher dies down only to return when she finishes the sentence turning her brother’s frown into an unamused smile, "the broody one."


	43. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.  
> -  
> This short story is made of two ficlet responses; prompts are in bold as usual. Warning, angst ahead!

**Oliver had never seen her so broken before; he never thought he could hate a man that was supposed to be a father so much.**

As sob after sob racked over Felicity on his arms Oliver pulled her closer, trying to convey everything his lips failed to voice. How could someone dislike her, let alone her father?

Poison ran though his veins at the thought of what he would like to do to him, instead tightening his grip on her to hold back. She was all that mattered, getting that heartwarming smile back onto her lips. As twilight fell over them he swore he would make her happy, feel loved and cherished, just as she did with him every day since that very first tilt of her head.

 

* * *

 

** "How could you do this to me?" **

"Felicity-," he begun but she cut him short.

"Don’t, don’t Felicity me. We are partners, Oliver…  _partners_ , equals. This is the third time you had killed for me and it’s… my father,” she croaked, tears blurring her vision as she tried but failed to keep it together; relief tainted by anger bubbling inside her.

"I’m sorry," he whispered taking a step forward only for her to flinch away, a pang of regret twisting in his chest.


	44. Interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

**"So... that was interesting..."**

Oliver mutters, wide eyes still glued to the bathroom from where Sara has just walked out wearing only a towel, casually waving their way before slipping into the guest room.

"Oh  _that_ ,” his girlfriend, a different blonde, quips following his line of sight, “yep pretty much a lost cause though; I’ve already had the clothes talk with her twice before but apparently league of assassins’ assassins are allergic to wearing more than two scraps of fabric. Wow, those were lots of S’ for one sole sentence… ha, and there we go, more alliteration,” Felicity chuckles as she focuses back on making dinner.

He can’t help but smile at the sight, at how calmly she takes these situations, how effortlessly she has struck a friendship with the young Lance, how much she trusts him despite his past, his mistakes.

Wrapping his arms around her waist from behind Oliver leans into her neck, dropping a light kiss against the bare skin under her ear, trying to convey everything he feels in a breathy whisper, one that sends her down memory lane:  _you are remarkable_. 


	45. In love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

 

 

 

**"You're my best friend and I'm in love with you."**

This time it’s different.

The soft tone with which he first voiced those heavenly three words remains: loving, relieved, like a breath of air that has been held for far too long.

His eyes still carry that warmth mixed with lightness, gazing into hers like if nothing else matters but them two; many more thoughts written in them than the ones rolling off his lips. 

It sounds and looks quite the same, taking her by surprise too… yet it’s  _different:_ they are ready _._

There’s no evil twisting his arm, forcing the sentiment out loud; and there’s definitely little hesitance in Felicity before she lunges towards Oliver, one hand pulling him down to her, the other clawing at the emerald leather covering his wildly beating heart as their lips finally meet in a kiss years in the making.


	46. Spell it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

**"Do I really need to spell it out?"**

Felicity simply gives her best friend a blank look;  _she really is clueless._

"Ollie totally has a thing for you," Sara voices, further elaborating when Felicity laughs at the notion, "c’mon, you  _have_  to have noticed the way he looks at you, all that lingering and gazing into your soul. Trust me on this.”

"He’s an actor, that’s what he does, charm the pants off every girl around; but that’s not gonna be me. Sleeping with co-stars,  _bad idea_ ,” Felicity states putting an end to the discussion on Oliver’s intentions, much to Sara’s dislike; yet denial only works for so long.


	47. Out loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence ficlet response to being given an initial sentence prompt.

**"Oh god, _please_ tell me I didn't say that out loud, and if I did just lie to me."**

"Oh you  _did_ ,” Oliver chimes in as they make their way to the executive elevators after a board meeting from hell, even before she basically announced how far from strictly platonic her relationship with the CEO is.

It had just taken a polite ‘thank you for joining us’ from Mr. Spalding right before parting -heartfelt words as she had easily translated the tech jargon they were having a tough time to process-, apparently more than enough to short-circuit her brain and send a flurry of unintended innuendos past her lips: starting with “ _always a pleasure being with Mr. Queen_ ” -choice of words that raised a few eyebrows considering the rumours already going around-, which was quickly followed by a weak attempt to save her dignity along the lines of “I mean us working out- just giving him a hand-  _not_  that he needs one ‘cause he’s got a pretty good head-  _on his shoulders!_.”

Thankfully Oliver had stepped in after that, a gentle hand on the small of her back bringing her afloat and deftly guiding them to the exit as the men and women around them tried yet failed to stifle their laugher.

"I still think your bit about how good it feels having me inside you was much better," his playful voice adds lightening the mood but doing little to appease the crimson flush that has taken permanent residence on her skin. 

"I was hoping you had forgotten about that one," she shares as laugher rumbles deep in his chest; a single step forward and word whispered in her ear making her blush for very different reasons:  _never_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, this is the last one from this fic meme. I would really appreciate if you could take the time to review in the chapters that you liked, or that you would want to read more of.   
> I don't mean to be pushy, but getting feedback means and helps SO much; so if you enjoyed these or have some constructive criticism I would be very thankful if you shared those thoughts with me.  
> For more updates or further contact, you can find me on [tumblr](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/).  
> As always, thanks for reading!  
> Lucy


	48. Where the good goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, super fluffy piece based on the song [Where does the good go?](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtQZxNeeVSU) that I wrote in response to a prompt with it, sent by kraaken on tumblr.

 

_Look me in the eye and tell me you don't find me attractive_

_Look me in the heart and tell me you won't go_

_Look me in the eye and promise no love's like our love_

_Look me in the heart and unbreak broken_

 

It all fades into the background.

Soft music streaming from a piano nearby. A gentle voice to her right doing the honors. A few sniffles from where Thea stood behind her, surely running her make-up. Not even the bubbly giggle that little Julie Diggle lets out seeing them happier than ever before is registered by Felicity.

It all shifts to the background as all she can focus on is the way Oliver is looking at her.

Deep blue pools overflowing with emotion, his smile widening with every word Dig is saying; anticipation and an all-encompassing glee bottling up until it’s his time to speak.

He’s never been one for speeches, trusting meaningful touches and loaded looks to do the talking; but when his lips part on that sunday afternoon it’s like he’s speaking right into her soul.

Felicity can’t look away from the play of light in his gaze as he gives voice to his feelings, heartfelt and improvised words, she knows; no mask in place anymore when it comes to them. 

Her vision blurs around the time he thanks her for being in his life, right before he vows to love her until his final breath (the weight those words carry not lost on either of them, painfully aware danger is ever-present in their lives).

It’s like he’s reading her mind; every insecurity she might’ve ever had about them disappearing with every word breathed and that precious shade of blue that still has her mesmerized, after all these years.

When it’s her time to speak, Felicity is barely holding it together, fumbling over her words as she tries to express how this man makes her feel, how much he means to her. It doesn’t take long for her to realize there are simply not enough words.

So instead she focuses on their always reliable silent conversations, locking eyes as a tear or two streams down her cheeks. 

The most perfect smile is on his face by the time she stops talking, Dig’s voice calling their attention to finish the ceremony, yet not enough for Felicity to tear her gleaming eyes from Oliver’s.

A soft lullaby plays again, calming the erratic rhythm of her heart only slightly. It sparks to life again when his lips part one more time, her two new favorite words being voiced with utmost emotion as his deep blues bore into hers.

_"I do."_

 


	49. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future, when the team gets wind of it and the teasing begins, he’ll blame it on instinct, or on being still half-asleep… or distracted.
> 
> Truth is when he walked out of the bedroom that saturday morning, the familiar smell of bread toasting couldn’t have been further from his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though there’s a dozen writing-things I should be working on right now, this idea pestered me until I wrote it down.
> 
> It’s based on [this prompt-like text](http://releaseurinhibitions.tumblr.com/post/105064009522/evilpotato512-imagine-the-most-serious) that’s floating around tumblr, and gave me a much needed break from the angst piece I’m battling with right now.
> 
> Prompt is: _imagine the most serious character you know. now imagine them getting scared by the toaster going off as they walk by_  
>  Hope you guys like it!!

 

In the future, when the team gets wind of it and the teasing begins, he’ll blame it on instinct, or on being still half-asleep… or _distracted_.

Truth is when he walked out of the bedroom that saturday morning, the familiar smell of bread toasting couldn’t have been further from his thoughts.

Because it had been  _her_  bedroom he’d just walked out of, with bed hair and the wrinkled sheet bunched around his waist, squinting eyes canvassing her place for his clothes; ones that’d been discarded the moment they’d crossed the threshold, leaving a trail that just then came to view as he passed through the kitchen.

Yet scattered clothes weren’t the only discovery on the living room, but a dancing Felicity wearing (only) his shirt from last night; bare feet paddling through the room as she picked up an item at the time, a knowing smirk and flushed cheeks revealing her thoughts (which apparently weren’t far from his, as his feet had already begun moving her way before a word had been said, fingers already clenching in anticipation of her touch, the heat of her skin beneath his).

That’s when it happened.

His tunnel vision (and earshot) of pure Felicity was shattered with a loud pop from his left, a hissed ‘ _fuck_ ' leaving his lips as his body jumped towards the danger.

But _the danger_  turned out to be just toast.

Two browny slices on the shiny appliance, on which he could see his reflection; body coiled ready for an attack, fully taken by surprise.

In that moment Oliver wondered if one could feel mocked by a machine. Answer seemed to be a clear yes, he thought, as he relaxed back to normal, finally turning back around towards the living room when a muted chortle was heard that way.

Felicity stood on the threshold, wide eyes still on him, lower lip beneath her teeth as she tried her best not to give in to laugher.

She lasted a mere second.

Silence gave in to her bubbly laugher, loud and rumbling around the space; it felt like music to his ears, and was utterly impossible not to join her with a smile and chuckle of his own.

Any hint of annoyance at the machine left him in the three long strides it took him to get to her; a yelp leaving parted lips as he picked her up and carried her back to her bedroom ( _their_  bedroom could it be? he’d certainty been spending almost every night there, and loving every second of it.) 

All he knew as he kicked the door shut and begun to muffle her joy with very different, yet as or more heavenly, noises was that that morning scare was the furthest thing from his mind (again).

 

(Once foundry time came in the afternoon he regrets not bribing her with wine to keep that story to themselves; one too many jabs from the team later their eyes meet again, a carefree smile and chaste kiss as he passes her station saying all has been forgiven.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, encouragement or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :)


	50. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oliver, again?,” Felicity huffs at the sight of yet another piece of mistletoe hidden in the foundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! A little olicity holiday cheer for this Christmas Eve :) Dedicated to the ever lovely and thoughtful Morgana.

 

"Oliver,  _again_?,” Felicity huffs at the sight of yet another piece of mistletoe hidden in the foundry.

He chuckles making his way to her, raised shoulders making him look less innocent than he is.

"It’s tradition. You’re the one that championed for our holidays being present here as well," he bargains knowing full well she’s more ticked by the code that’s being difficult than by his attempt at distraction.

"Yes, but I didn’t think you’d turn this place into make-out central because of it. Not that I’m complaining, ‘cause kissing you,  _nothing_  to complain about. Not. At.  _All_ ,” she punctuates blushing, a cheeky smirk curving her crimson lips upwards.

His pace quickens at the sight, until barely a breath separates them and he’s looking down at her deep gaze.

"Mm, then if there’s not complaining, let’s get on with tradition."

She can only hum in agreement before his lips envelop her own, firm yet delicate, love and passion melded in perfect harmony.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thanks for reading!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> With this holiday piece I close this fic collection, since 50 chapters seems like long enough. I'll probably do a new collection when further ficlets are written, hopefully soon.
> 
> Happy holidays to you all! May this day be filled with joy and good thoughts; hope these few words manage to give you some :)
> 
> Love, Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, encouragement or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
